The Never Ending Game
by Mizuki ShiBara
Summary: "Stumbling in darkness for what seems like forever, will I ever find my way out? I can't even remember who I am or who I was any more...will I die like this?" Creepypasta fanfic, story TONS better then the summary, promise. Rated T for reasons


Hey everyone! Its 1 in the morning and I cant sleep! /shot ok so, I had randomly gotten this idea while trying to figure out how to chase away my boredness and well, this turned out. This is a fanfic of a creepypasta, but see if you can figure out which creepypasta before the end! Enjoy!

* * *

"ACK!" I yelp as I continue to stumble in the dark. I walk and walk, stumbling and tripping along the way as I attempt to find my out of this dark abyss. Where am I going? Where am I? Why is it so dark? All these questions seem to run through my mind as I roam in darkness. I can't see anything, I can't hear anything, I can't even _smell _anything. All there is...is darkness. I don't even have a clue as to how long I have been here...but it feels like forever. I'm starting to forget who I am...or who I was. My name is...oh god...What was my name? I can't even remember anymore. But dose it matter? As I walk, I hear something...it sounds like foot steps.

_step, step, step, ssstep, step, step, sssstep_

What is it? I continue to wonder and listen, the foot steps sounding louder and louder by the second. And suddenly, I hear heavy breathing that slowly turns into a laugh. A laugh that at first I wasn't quite sure was actually there, until, it got louder and made itself more apparent, turning into a laugh that seemed to belong to a insane asylum escapee.

The foot steps got louder but not only that, they got _faster_. I started to run, unknowing of the path ahead of me exept for the fact that it was dark. As I ran, the foot steps got faster and closer. I started to panic. Am I going to die? Am I never going to see daylight again? Am I never going to remember who I am? My mind was racing faster then I could had ever thought possible until now. All I could focus on was running forward, deeper into the darkness until...I had seen something.

"A light!" I exclaimed in my mind as I finally had regained some of my abandond hope.

I ran faster then I had ever ran before but when before I could reach the light, something tripped me. I fell to the ground, almost to the exit, when I heard a voice come from behind me.

"Your mine again, girly!" It-or, from what I could tell He-cackled.

I started to panic, my breathing heavying and my heart rate increasing. I pushed myself forward, jolting up onto my feet and dashing forward for what seemed likie just in time as I heard a metal 'clank' sound behind me. I ran faster, adrenaline giving me energy as I entered the light. The next thing I knew, I was running through the cold, white woods under the full moon. I could hear him chasing me, hearing his quick, heavy foot steps in the snow. But for some reason, thats all I _could_ hear. I could hear no birds, no crickets, no wind, nothing. Only the loud, approaching foot steps of the one following me.

I looked around me as I ran, seeing the tall, leafless trees, roses and bushes. But what was odd, is that there were roses, dark yet vibrant blue roses with black tipped petals growing out of the ground as if it were spring. I ran faster dispite my legs painful protests against it for I knew, if I stop...he, who ever was chasing me, would catch me and my life would end without me remembering who I was, why I was there or anything. Just then the foot steps stopped and everything seemed to slow down into slow motion and only the sound of my heavy beating heart was apparent for a split second, yet it seemed to last for an eternity when everything seemed to return to normal speed and all sound came slamming back all at once.

I heard my foot steps, his foot steps, my heart, the birds, crickets, the cold winter wind and his loud, sadistic laugh. I could hear him getting closer, his foot steps heavier in the snow then mine. I started to panic more, fear enveloping my mind as I ran. Fear and adrenaline consumed me until all I could do was run. And thats when, I saw it. I saw the forests exit. I smiled with hope as this encouraged my legs to move just a little bit faster toward the exit. I was within a few feet from it when I saw people walking passed.

"Please help!" I pleaded as I approached fast but they seemed to not even hear me.

I ran up to them and tried to get their attention "Hey! Can't you hear me?! I need he-" I paused as I felt a thin, cold piece of metal pierce the flesh of my back.

My eyes went wide, blood gushing out of the wound and dripping onto the now crimson stained snow. Tears started to fall from my eyes as my hope shattered like a fragile mirror thrown to the ground. The people I had tried to plead for help to just walked away as if it had not happened. The man leaned in to my ear and I could _feel_ his smile and breath against my neck as he laughed and muttered three words.

"Go To Sleep"

I felt the knife twist in deeper as white fog slowly formed around us and darkness had taken over my world. I opened my eyes and I was floating in the air, thick, white fog all around me and everything floaded back to me as if a dam had just been broken.

My name was Ren Alysia Caliber, I was 15 when I was killed in the woods after I ran from the serial killer Jeff The Killer had killed my family and chased me out there. I had ran into a cave and kept running until it became so dark I couldn't find my way out and fell, breaking my leg. He had found me and thats when he started to tear my skin with his knife, cutting and pealing as I screamed in agony until he cut open my chest and ripped out my heart. And now...now I am trapped in a hell I cannot escape. A hell created by Jeff The Killer for his own sick, sadistic killing games, where I can see people but they can't see or hear me for I am a ghost pawn in his murderous game. And the only way to escape is to make it out of the woods and to the lake in a park, for the water is the gateway out of this hell and if I am able, I will get a new life and have a second chance to live out my life. But, there is a trick to this game, a catch. Every time I die, I come back with no memory of the previous game. I have been through this game 178 times and still have not been able to figure out how to get through after dying again.

So now, as the fog starts to swirl around me, my memory is now fading away bit by bit until none remains and I am sent back to the beginning, into the depths of darkness of the cave which I died in. And the game will start once again for the 179th time and will continue until I can make it to the lake and jump in, escaping forever.

Its a game, that will never end.

* * *

I was bored ok?! Don't judge me T^T lol anyway hope you enjoyed it! I do NOT own Jeff The Killer by the way and never will. Please review! ^^


End file.
